The Why
by PerksOfBeingMadi
Summary: It gets tiring. You know, the constant hassle of a double life. No, this isn't a Hannah Montana dilemma, but it might as well be. I'm not famous, I don't wear a wig, and I definitely do not sing (at least not when anyone is looking). I'm nothing anyone ever wished for. I am a criminal.


**Hello! This isn't my first story, I had many unfinished ones, but have decided to start fresh. With a new user name, a clean account and no current stories, I am going to try and start over. I am going to run with the same ideas I had for my last couple of incomplete shots at a story, and see where it goes. With 1****st**** semester finals, holidays and 2013 out of the way, I feel like I have plenty of time to concentrate on this. Wish me luck and keep me going!**

Prologue

It gets tiring. You know, the constant hassle of a double life. No, this isn't a Hannah Montana dilemma, but it might as well be. I'm not famous, I don't wear a wig, and I sure as hell do not sing (at least not when anyone is looking). I'm nothing anyone ever wished for. I am a criminal.

Transitions are hard. They never worked out that well for me. I kind of gave up trying after a few times. Yet I'm always the one causing them. I choose not to blame it on anyone, because that's just completely stupid, when I know exactly who did it and why. _And why. _The 'and why' part kind of goes along with my life. My living, breathing, humane, blessed life. And I throw it all away for that one specific _why. _You see, this _why _is the one thing I think I have left to figure out. If only I knew, I would have to be the only one, and then I would have it all figured out.

It's like these _why_'s, these identities, these transitions, they captivate me. It shouldn't be this hard to explain, and yet I'm making it sound so foreign to me. So far off from my own reality, and so close to my sub-consciousness, that we can only reach in those desperate, reach-out moments. Even though this has been me. I've always been me, never anyone else. Not to sound cliché, but I am my own person. I was supposedly prepared, sculpted, developed, molded, and made into this wonderful person that was every parents dream. But wasn't everybody? Every living, breathing, blinking, seeing, hearing, _alive _human being? That is why I am the opposite of the _why. _

I guess now that we've covered my huge dislike for transitions, dare I say I hate change as well. Yea, the same thing. If you want to guarantee a kiss & tell kind of thing here, you might as well turn your head now.

So with the no kiss & tell thing we're going to have, it would be kind of hard to introduce myself to you. Well, it's kind of hard to introduce myself to anyone nowadays. So who am I exactly? Am I Maximum Ride, or am I Jenna Sloan? Oops, just leaked a bit. But congratulations. Now you're one step closer to the chances of getting killed. Is that a good thing? No, well then let me be a bit more compassionate. You're one step closer to feeling very good about yourself for a reason that only a handful of people can say they know. Was that better? I feel it was, but thank you, I have been working on that.

So, more information. I can speak fluent Spanish and English, kudos to my mother and father. Impressed? Well, not to burst your bubble or anything, but it's not anything new. There are plenty of children who are able to do it, and you yourself could be one of them. Now you have something to strive for with our future children. Bonus if you have some Spanish speaking genes in you. But for now, you know my possible name, (be careful what you wish for) and that I am bilingual. Step deux, check. Woah, that was French. Maybe I'm trilingual. Haha nope, that was just a teaser. And don't worry, these scenarios that will soon run through your head, they just might be real. Maybe not to you, but they are very much so to some. And, they _did _happen. They did change the lives of many, and they did fall into the hands of a pair of patient, waiting hands. That person could very well be you. You may not know it, I may not know it, but it's possible. Another cliché, _anything's possible. _

But back to the reason we're all here, the _why. _

It's not like I chose this _why_. I'm not one to believe much in the "written in the stars", and the great, "we are all here for a reason". This why thing I got going here, well that's for me to not know and you to figure out I guess. But be careful, if it gets out and you're the one I trace it back to, I just might have to kill you.

So just sit back, relax, don't touch anyone or anything, hands above your head, and you have the right to remain silent.

**I appreciate reviews, but I'm not going to be one of those people who begs for them, because you get people to notice you through your work, not by begging and advertising. Nobody likes a beggar, am I correct? Thank you very much for taking your time to read the prologue! And I know I probably left your head spinning, but it will become a bit more black and white, promise! Just bear with me! I know what I am doing, surprisingly. It was short for a good reason, but the rest will be plenty long.**

**Love you lots! Xoxo**


End file.
